iGet You Back
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: With Freddie's birthday coming up Sam decides to drive her bike back to Seattle, except at the same time Freddie planned on flying to California to surprise her. Thus leads confusion on where the two are and how to meet face to face once again. Things get hard when Sam loses her phone, learns Melanie's back home, and Pam gave up the house. Times ticking on this adventure.
1. Friday January 31st

"Yes, Carly, I made sure I turned off the oven this time," Spencer said to the phone that was in between his shoulder and ear.

It had already been more than a year since Carly left and every night it was just her checking on Spencer to make sure he hadn't burned down the apartment yet or forgot to do what he was supposed to ever night before going to sleep.

Spencer told Carly that if she loved Italy, then she should stay and go to college. Carly made it all the way there and she needed her dad in her life – Spencer would always be in Seattle waiting for her to come back. She said she was to return come for summer vacation in May, so he was counting down the days.

"No, I haven't tried cooking anything. Yes, I remember what happened when I tried opening my own bread business. Must you always bring that up! This is why I told you I can't lie to Mrs. Benson!"

Spencer was talking to his little sister on the phone in the elevator. He just came back from the post office with another box from Carly and their father from Italy. It was all new props for her and the gang to use whenever she got back and be able to decorate the whole place with. Carly was so excited with her new life she had no idea what was going on back home. No one had the heart to tell or nor did anyone want to for they knew she would have taken the next flight home to make everything right. For the past year it was just Spencer avoiding the whole situation that took place as soon as she left, and he was still trying to avoid telling her.

In a way everyone wanted to be separated for a while because with so many years being non-stop together it was time for a break. Maybe that's why the gang let Carly go without a fight. Everyone was growing up and they live in such a huge world.

The ding was heard from the elevator doors and they lifted up. Spencer was still on the phone hearing another story of Carly's adventures while walking into the iCarly studio, but he stopped when he saw Freddie on the floor hugging a beanbag chair while scrolling through old videos of the trio back when iCarly first started.

Spencer slowly let down the box next to the elevator before hanging up the phone to pay more attention to what Freddie was doing. Carly would probably be pissed because Spencer hung up mid-ramble, but somehow Spencer would make up for it later. He had an emergency in front of him.

A best friend emergency.

"What are you doing, Kiddo?" Spencer asked, walking up to take a seat next to Freddie.

"Watching iCarly," Freddie mumbled into the beanbag, not taking his eyes off of the television.

"When you guys were fetuses?" Spencer joked, seeing Sam's long hair and Carly's baby face close up on the screen as they were making a bunch of funny faces.

"It was back when no one had a crush on anyone and-."

Spencer snorted. "That was such a lie you were madly in love with Carly since the day we moved here."

Freddie couldn't help, but smile too, "Puberty messes you up, okay?"

"Sure, let's just blame it on Mother Nature and her doings."

Freddie shook his head. "Anyways. It was back when we all promised we would stick together no matter what. When we didn't know what was coming in the future and we didn't care as long as we were together."

"Freddie, you guys were kids, you didn't know what was going to happen. Carly didn't believe she was going to see her dad again, you thought you were going to be stuck with your mom forever, and Sam thought no one would have ever loved her more than a friend."

Freddie smirked, looking down at his hands. He could still feel the warmth of her hands when she would hold onto his. And the softness even though she probably never washed after every punch she threw to a guy even in her heels. It was great seeing her in dresses and heels rather than her normal jeans and high tops – she grew up and as much as Freddie would have loved her long hair, her short hair had her smile stand out too.

"Why are you still here?" Spencer asked, looking at the web show. "With Carly in Italy and Sam in LA why don't you randomly leave Seattle?"

"Well, my mother is reason A, and reason B I don't think I'd be able to leave all this behind," Freddie honestly told the truth. "As much as I always said I wanted to just get up and find a new life, I never could actually do it – I love the past too much and who I am today. I loved having Sam in my arms and Carly accepting I didn't have feelings for her anymore, I loved having Gibby as my best guy friend and the girls behind jealous of how hot I've gotten, and I love always hanging out here and hearing you say no one is supposed to be in the apartment except for Carly because the rest of us don't live here."

This kept Spencer quiet. The more Carly brought home the more he would have gotten upset, but he loved Freddie, Sam, and Gibby just as much as he loved Carly. Spencer was more than happy to let them come over and even stay the night if they had to because they didn't want to go home for whatever reason.

"Spencer...I want to find Sam," Freddie randomly said when seeing a short clip of her doing the Random Dancing on film. "I need to ask her to come back."

"You already did the day before Carly left," Spencer reminded, getting up from the floor, "Remember how well that went? You with your manpurse or whatever it was. What difference will it make a year later?"

Freddie got up from the floor and fixed his shirt. "Yeah, well, that was when my head wasn't screwed on right because I was trying to help Gibby keep his on. This time I'll make sure to do it right."

"And how will you possibly do that?" Spencer asked. "If you've forgotten Sam is in a different state with some girl named Cat-"

"Didn't we sing with her and that girl Tori we went after because she and Carly were sharing a boyfriend?"

"Yes, the red head that I saw first."

"You did not I totally saw her first."

"Not the point here!" Spencer yelled, reminding Freddie that he was trying to think of a way to get Sam back not her new roommate. "The point is you want to get Sam back. Now, do you even know where she is?"

"Hollywood?" Freddie asked.

"No like, her exact address!"

"If it's like Seattle, she must be popular after killing enough people there," Freddie said as he patted Spencer's shoulder and made his way back downstairs, leaving Spencer sitting in the beanbag to laugh.

Freddie walked backwards back into the room and Spencer looked at him.

"You are coming with me, right?" Freddie asked.

"Do I have anything better to do?" Spencer asked with his hands out.

"Not since you graded high school," Freddie smiled, giving him two thumbs up before exiting the attic once again.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch of her apartment as Cat was in the kitchen wanting to cook something special for the two of them to eat. It was another boring day for their babysitting service, and just another boring Friday to begin with.

"Caaaat," Sam groaned from the couch, "Where's my smooooothie?"

"Coming!" She yelled, pressing the button on the blender and laughed as the contents of the smoothie swirled around. When the machine stopped and she went to pour two glasses for her and Sam she asked, "Hey, so, do you have any plans for this week?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Sam asked.

"Well," Cat brought over the two smoothies and took a seat next to Sam on the couch, "Isn't this Tuesday your friend's birthday?"

"What friend?"

"The friend that you circled in the calender kept in your closet that I didn't look at one day."

Sam went quiet. She looked to the side. She then set her smoothie down on the coffee table and ran to the bedroom. Cat shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of her smoothie, watching the television and when Sam let out a blood-cold scream, it cause Cat to dump her smoothie onto her lap from the sudden jump in fear.

"WHAT?!" Cat screamed, getting up from the couch and running to the bedroom. "What is it?!"

"AW CHIZZ!" Sam yelled, holding onto the calender in her hands. "I completely forgot about Freddie's birthday coming up!" She paced back and forth looking down at the calendar, "How could I forget Freddie's birthday?"

"Well, it does come once a year," Cat said, walking to her closet, "You can't really blame yourself."

"Cat, all birthdays are once a year," Sam mentioned, placing a hand on her forehead to try and relax the headache she was already having.

"So?" Cat asked, closing the closet door so she could change out of her smoothie outfit. "I can't believe you made me ruin such a perfect outfit over a birthday."

"Cat, you don't understand," Sam said, leaning against the closet door. "This is Freddie we're talking about. The only boy I ever loved."

Cat opened the closet door and took a step outside with a towel wrapped around her body. "What did you just say?"

Sam nodded her head and played with the corner of the calender. "This is why it meant a lot to me that I didn't forget, but I did with the whole 'moving to LA' thing."

"Well, Sam, it's not too late," Cat took her hands. "There's still time for you to do something."

"Yeah, what?" Sam asked, turning her head to the side. "What could I possibly come up with in a matter of four days?"

Cat raised her eyebrows and it took Sam a second before she figured out what Cat was thinking.

"You really think that could work?" Sam asked and Cat nodded her head.

"Of course. If I ran off to another state I would get Robbie whatever shirt that state had!" Cat said and Sam smacked her forehead.

"No, you Bimbo, I thought you meant that I should go back to Seattle to see him."

Cat thought for a minute, looking at the ground. She gasped, looked up and starting jumping up and down. "That's the perfect birthday gift!" She stopped jumping and looked to the floor. "Why didn't I think of that?"


	2. Saturday February 1st

"I don't like you going off and leaving me alone anymore," Cat said as she watched Sam pack her suitcase. Sam was basically throwing as much as her clothes as she could without even folding it neatly or making sure she had even amount of each clothing. It was Saturday morning and she had to leave tonight if she wanted to get to Seattle on time by Monday and find Freddie on Tuesday.

Sam jumped up to grab a few jackets at the top self of her closet. "And why's that?" she asked.

"Because," Cat said, playing with her purple giraffe. "I'll be lonely here by myself. And what if we have someone to babysit? I can't do it without you."

"Look," she stopped to walk towards Cat. "I should be back in a week. Just throw a sign on the door that says we'll continue our babysitting on Friday."

"Okay, well, what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"We have tons of friends. Invite them over and throw a party or something. Go wild. Do whatever you did before I moved in with you."

Cat sighed, getting up from the bed and walking out the room to think. Sam snapped her fingers and pointed to her suitcase. Cat ran over and jumped on top of the suitcase to help Sam zip it shut.

"Before you got here I was living with my Nona – you know that," Cat whispered.

"Look, don't give me those puppy eyes," Sam begged, "You know I have to do this for Freddie. And I can't have you come because I know I'm going to loose you there."

Sam lifted Cat up off her suitcase and set her down on the floor. She then picked up her suitcase and went out to load it on her bike. Cat followed, holding her giraffe close to her body.

When hooking the suitcase to her bike, she sighed and turned around, moving her hair out of her eyes. She hated feeling weak when seeing Cat all sad, but she had to do this.

"There's no way Freddie would be able to come here with the mother he has," Sam explained. "So I have to go there. Plus, I have to check on my mom, and Spencer since Carly's still in Italy." Sam stepped forward and held onto Cat's arm. "Please, just let me go for a few days."

Cat sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, but I expect you back here by Friday." She pointed at Sam's face and she smiled.

"I promise. And this time this won't be a promise I'll break."

* * *

Freddie ran into Spencer's apartment and shut the door behind him, shielding the door with his body. It made such a loud thud Spencer ran out of his room with his banjo in his hands, screaming his head off. When he saw it was just Freddie, Spencer threw his banjo back into his room and walked down the stairs to stand in front of him.

"What now?" Spencer asked, taking a peak out of the eye hole on the door. "Who are you running from this time?"

"There's only one person," Freddie said before Spencer screamed at Mrs. Benson's face appearing in front of the peephole.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson's voice echoed through the halls. "You open this door right now!"

"What happened?" Spencer turned around to help barricade the door with Freddie. "What did you tell her to piss her off?"

"I told her our plans – to go visit a college in L.A," Freddie said and Spencer gasped.

"I told you not to lie to her!" Spencer screamed. "Oh, you are on your own with this one!" He said before getting away from the door and running to his room to hide from the chaos that was able to happen.

"Spencer, no! It wasn't a full lie, just a half one!" Freddie tried to get him to stop, but it was too late because his psycho mother broke down the door. Freddie dropped to the floor face front, and was deciding if it was worth to get back up.

"Fredward Benson!" Mrs. Benson grabbed the back of his shirt to lift him off the ground. "What did I hear about you telling me a half life?"

"Mom, please," Freddie sighted, getting his mother to let him go that way he could fix himself. "It's going to be with Spencer for a few days that's all."

"I don't care if it was with the President you're not going anywhere without me," Mrs. Benson crossed her arms. "Besides, I know you're not going with Spencer."

"And how can you prove that?" Freddie asked.

Mrs. Benson smiled and turn to the side. "Spencer!" She yelled, dropping her arms back down to her sides. "Get out here!"

Spencer walked backwards into the living room with his head underneath a hood, so he wouldn't look at Mrs. Benson. "Yes?"

"Why are you not looking at me?" Mrs. Benson noticed faster than Spencer thought she would. "You know eye contact-."

"Stop with the rhyme!" Spence yelled before she finished it. "I'll take off the hood," he did so and it turned out he was wearing his black sunglasses. "Now, what did you need to ask me?"

"I'm not going to talk to you with you looking that ridiculous," Mrs. Benson placed a hand on her forehead to calm the headache she was suddenly getting.

"Just ask me the stupid question!" Spencer demanded, lifting his head up.

"No!" Mrs. Benson refused, still arguing.

What she didn't notice, as she was getting heated with Spencer, was Spencer was waving his hand against the ground giving Freddie the signal to run for it. Freddie was too busy watching them fight to notice, until Spencer snapped his fingers and caught his attention. Freddie looked down at his fingers and saw Spencer was pointing to the back door. Freddie started tip-toeing towards the door before breaking for it as his mother was still getting into a pointless argument with Spencer.

Freddie ran around the apartment back to his in order to run into his room and grab the suitcase he already packed for the trip. He had a feeling he was going to end up having to sneak away from his mother, so he was ready for it. Freddie grabbed his suitcase and carry-on bag, threw the note he already wrote onto the coffee table in the living room, and ran straight to the elevator before Mrs. Benson gave up with Spencer and walked back to her own apartment. She needed to take a nap after wasting another day dealing with Spencer Shay.

She huffed while opening her front door and walking to her couch. Right after she fell backwards onto her couch the note on the table caught her eyes. One popped open and the other followed, and then her hand swung over to grab the note. She brought it up to her sight and it only took a few words to read before it register into her mind that Freddie was insane enough to go by himself this time.

Freddie was already in a taxi making his way to the airport before his mother starting blowing up his cellphone. When seeing his mother's name and contact picture appear on the front screen of his phone Freddie couldn't help, but smile. He never knew he would ever be able to pull something like this off. And to think it was all because he wanted Sam. Sam was the one that influenced him to take as many risks as he could in order to live life, and Freddie couldn't have chose a better time to be the "bad child."

When the taxi dropped Freddie off at the airport, he looked around. He couldn't help, but now feel nervous about the whole thing. It wasn't like Freddie to travel on his own. The freedom helped him breath – Lord knows how crazy his mother gets when it comes to safety. This will be the first time Freddie flies without a life-jacket on.

Life couldn't get any better than this! Well, of course until he saw Sam face to face.

"Alright, Freddie, you can do this," he said to himself. He took a deep breath in, let it out, and proceeded forward into the airport to find his flight.

* * *

Sam finally got on the clothes she wore when she last saw Freddie – a black and white stripped shirt, blue jeans, and her tan leather jacket. She grabbed her helmet off her bed and held it into her hands for a while. Every time she looked at the helmet it brought the memories of her fixing the bike with Spencer back playing in her head. It was probably the greatest gift anyone has ever given her and she would (hopefully) treasure forever.

But not only did those memories return to her head, but also the way Freddie had acted the last day they saw each other. He seemed a little weird, but then yet again when did Freddie not act weird ever since the break up? It didn't help that Sam kept mentioning it again and again, but she couldn't find her mouth ever shutting up about it. I guess it was her body giving her brain a hint that she wanted to go back out with Freddie, but she knew that would never be able to happen.

Until today. Her driving back to Seattle to see him had to be the proof she needed – it was her chance to go back and fix what she didn't tie together before suddenly leaving. Carly was able to leave with closure, but Sam just left with a heavy, broken heart.

This would probably be the only time she would be able to say anything. Perhaps her last time in a while until she was able to see Seattle for she had to make sure she could stay with Cat and have her adventures.

While Cat was still sleeping, Sam decided this was the perfect time to escape out of here. If Cat woke up before she left she would make sure to find something to say to get her to stay. IT wasn't like she was leaving forever, but it has been a while since Cat was left alone.

Sam took baby steps to her bedroom door, making sure she slowly opened the door and then closed it behind her. She ran to the back porch and jumped on her bike. She didn't turn it on yet for she wanted to think her plan through one last time. Slowly she brought her hands up to her helmet, strapped it on her head, and jump started her bike to get out of Los Angeles and back to her hometown.

When she got out on the road she caught herself breaking into a smile. Just thinking of Seattle and all that was there waiting for her brought happiness that she needed.

Especially the happiness on Freddie's face when she would surprise him the day of his birthday.


	3. Sunday February 2nd

The entire Sunday was spent with Sam finding a motel after motel every few hours in order to take a break and rest. She couldn't go the full 15 hours driving straight back to Seattle – it was a miracle on how she did it when arriving to LA. Well, maybe because she just kept driving and driving with nothing in her mind on where she wanted to stop.

When Sam got to each motel she thought of what to say when she would see Freddie opening his door. Not only what she would say, but what would she wear? She couldn't show up to his house with this old thing – it was his birthday and he deserved to see her in her rare outfit; a dress. The last time she wore one was during their first date, and that too he was lucky to have seen her in one. Normally it was Melanie to be the one to wear the dresses as Sam would wear jeans – that's mainly how their own mother was able to tell the girls apart.

The third motel Sam went to was right in Longview, and that was two hours away from Seattle. The ride when entering Washington made her decide she wasn't going to see Freddie until his birthday. She planned to hopefully be the second face he would see that day, after his mother for she lived with him, but before T-Bo because if he was still the same T-Bo he would have forgotten it was Freddie's birthday. T-Bo was the one to remember someone's birthday when it's 11:30 pm and try to squeeze something for the last thirty minutes which would usually end with a special smoothie, and him trying to cook something, but everyone loved the thought. Even Sam when it was her sixteenth birthday and Carly, Freddie, and T-Bo all rushed to break into her house in their pajamas half asleep just so T-Bo could feel good about himself.

Now it was time to decide what she was going to wear. She was going to go totally Melanie on this one, and if only she was able to call her and get some advice on how to look nice.

Wait.

Sam popped right back up from her bed and reached into her back pocket to grab her cellphone. Why didn't she call Melanie and ask for advice? Yeah, it was a horrible idea because she didn't want anything to do with her, but if she wanted to make Freddie's birthday this year special then desperate times call for desperate measures.

"This better be good."

Sam pulled the phone off her ear for a moment to check and see if it really was Melanie she called.

"Uh...hi to you too?" Sam said in a question. Normally she would be the one to greet her sister like that not the other way around.

Melanie sighed from the other side of the phone. "Like I said this better be good."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, now getting concerned. "I'm the mean one here."

Melanie sighed again. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out a little."

"Over what?"

"What? I get the feeling you don't know?"

Sam got up from her bed and starting pacing back and forth from nervousness. Why is she asking all these stupid questions and just skip right to what's wrong.

Sam placed a hand on her head. "What do I not know?"

"Mom gave up the house and I think she moved in with her new spouse," she just broke out the news that got Sam's eyes to almost pop out of her skull.

"What do you mean she gave up the house?!" Sam screamed into the phone, getting knocks from the other room to lower her voice.

"Well, she said it was way too boring for her to live in without you or I there anymore," Melanie explained. "There was no one to bother, so she just married someone and off she went."

"So where the chizz are you?"

"I'm in our house – we have until Friday to get our things out before they completely close it."

"You know what I don't have time for this," Sam said, about to hang up, but what Melanie screamed made her thumb stop from hitting the red hang up button.

Melanie had yelled, "Please don't shut me out again!" Sam paused and brought the phone back to her ear. "Please don't hang up the phone. Please don't leave me here all alone."

"Mel, why are you singing?" Sam fell backwards onto her bed. "What movie did you watch now?"

"Because for the first time in forever I finally understand!" Melanie continued to sing into the phone. "For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand."

Sam pressed the speaker button and placed her phone on her stomach that way she could use both her hands to rub her face.

"We can fix this problem together. I need you here! Because for the first time in forever...I will be right here." Melanie finished.

Sam groaned. "Mel, if you think I'm going to join in with your sing-along you're wrong. Stop watching those damn Disney movies."

"I'm sorry I was just in the moment," Melanie cleared her throat, "Now, will you come home and help me, or not?"

Sam yelled to let some anger out and punched the bed. "Fine. I'll be there in two hours," she said before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the bed. She grabbed her bag and threw the items that were in the bathroom in it. She then grabbed her helmet and keys from the desk and went back out the door.

* * *

Freddie's plan arrived and he hadn't felt more alive. Being in Los Angeles alone without his crazy mother just made his insides felt amazing. He finally knew what freedom felt and there wasn't a more perfect time to be alive.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to find Sam.

Doing some research on the plane he found out that Cat was currently a student attending Hollywood Arts with the rest of the gang Freddie remembered back when they met. He first decided to check into the hotel he booked before checking out the school and see if he could find Cat and/or the others to help him.

Freddie guessed Sam probably would have came here in hopes of hanging out with them for a while before hitting the road and finding what she wanted, but then when liking the place so much she decided to stay. No one really got to know Cat for she was quiet throughout the whole time the trio had visited Los Angeles and only had joined along to the song.

It was kind of shocking though when Freddie found out she was living with someone like Melanie. He would have guessed she moved in with the goth chick, Jade or Jade's boyfriend Beck. A girl totally like Melanie was weird.

Well, maybe that's why Sam had choice to live with Cat so she could get to feel as if she was back home and live with a sister she never got to since Melanie was always away at some fancy school that Sam wanted no part of.

Freddie checked into his hotel and when getting to his room he didn't want to feel the bed for he knew he would fall asleep in it. He was tried, but he wasn't here to rest.

Well, the way the bed was looking at him made Freddie stop. It looked nice, and so warm, and ready. Freddie looked at his watch and shrugged. He did have plenty of time before the school day ended, so one nap couldn't hurt him or the world.

Besides, also looking at his watch he saw it was Sunday, so school wasn't even open today. Him going to Hollywood Arts would have been a waste of time since no one goes to school on a Sunday. That meant it was time to spend the rest of the day sleeping.

Freddie jumped right into the bed and soon was knocked out by the softness of the wonderful hotel room.

* * *

Sam zoomed right into Seattle and tried her best not to get seen by anyone off the streets. She wanted to ride straight to her house where hopefully Melanie was still there and wasn't scamming Sam into coming home and trying to be "part of the family."

When Sam drove into her driveway she noticed her mother's van wasn't in the garage – it was Melanie's cadillac instead. Sam parked her motorcycle right in the garage next to Melanie's car that way no one would see the bike and she could sneak into the house and keep going with Freddie's surprise.

"Melanie!" Sam entered the house through the garage door and looked around. The house was completely empty except for the old furniture. "Melanie" She kept calling, but her deaf sister didn't answer back. Where the heck could she have went?

"EWWWWW!" Melanie screamed, shaking her hands in the air and running down the stairs. She was freaking out and could not stop screaming until she jumped onto Sam and she was forced to hold onto her twin.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Sam asked, dropping her sister on her butt to the ground.

"I finally know who Mom left us for!" Melanie said from the ground, scrolling through her phone for a picture and then showing Sam.

"T-Bo?!" Sam screamed when seeing him and her mom at the Groovy Smoothie laughing and sharing a drink. She grabbed Melanie's phone out of her hands to zoom into the picture and made sure it was them two. "Are you serious?"

"What I want to know is why," Melanie reached out her hand for Sam to grab and help her back onto her feet, which she did. "What does that guy have that we don't?"

"Apparently our mother now," Sam said and Melanie screamed in disgust.

"I called you, like, twenty times to go over to the Groovy Smoothie and make sure it's true," Melanie said, taking her phone back. "Why didn't you pick up?"

Sam laughed. "You really think I'd hear my phone ring while I'm driving on my bike." She said.

She reached into her back pocket to grab her phone, except it wasn't there. Sam smacked both her buns and then moved her hands up and down the different pockets she had in her outfit, but her phone wasn't anywhere.

"Oh, crab!" Sam yelled. "I left it in Longview!"

"You forgot your cellphone?" Melanie asked. "Well, you can say goodbye to it for it's long gone now."

"Yeah, especially because I'm too lazy to go back," Sam sighed. "I mean I'm here now."

"Why are you here anyways? What made you come back?" Melanie asked while she went into the kitchen to grab two cups of water.

"It's Freddie's birthday soon," Sam, for some unknown reason, told her sister the truth. "I came home to surprise him."

"What?" Melanie gasped from the kitchen. "When?"

"In two days," Sam said, "Wow, I would have thought you knew everything about him by now after that one date."

"I was lucky to get a kiss out of him," Melanie laughed, bringing the cup of water to her sister and went back to the kitchen to see what's left, "He even freaked out about that too. He was screaming something about 'We promised we'd never do that again'."

Sam smiled. "He said that?"

"Yeah," Melanie looked at Sam from the kitchen. "Why?"

Sam smile and set her cup down on the table near the staircase. She ran back to the garage to get onto her bike. A sudden idea came to her head and she had to finish it asap.

"Sam!" Melanie called, running to the garage, but by the time she got there Sam was already gone. "When did she get a bike?" She asked herself, shrugged, and then went back into the house to see if there was anything important left.


	4. Monday February 3rd

Monday afternoon arrived, around lunch time, and Freddie took a cab to Hollywood Arts. If he had any chance of finding Cat he would hopefully find her outside with her friends. Who knew how tight security would be so there probably won't be a chance Freddie could sneak inside the school and find her that way.

She was probably the only red head in the entire school, but it was huge. Even looking at it from the outside when the cab pulled up.

"This is your stop," The cab driver said, looking at Freddie from the rear view mirror.

Freddie nodded his head, handed the driver his money, and got out of the cab. Looking at the school he got nervous now. What if Sam was attending this school and he would see her face to face? He didn't think of anything to say yet! Damn, he knew he had forgotten something. If only it was something small like forgetting to put cologne on.

Well, he was here now and the cab left so his only choice was to go up to the school and hopefully find Sam's roommate. Freddie took a deep breath in and went around to the back where he heard voices from. He guessed right that it was lunch time, but didn't except **SO** many people to attend Hollywood Arts. There were thousands of people all laughing and dancing in the back as they were enjoying their hour lunch break.

"Wow," Freddie whispered to himself, seeing all the happy people together. He remembered back in Seattle most of the lunch periods would be the kids being scared of getting attacked by Sam. Man, he missed those times even though he was always Sam's number one victim before Gibby filled in.

Freddie walked through the crowd of the Hollywood Art students, sharing a few dances with some of them who were happy to let a stranger in, and then catching a Frisbee from midair and throwing it up at the kids who were on the stage above. He was having fun, sharing laughs, until he got sigh of a red head. Freddie jumped behind one of the beams to get a closer look at the table, and saw it was Cat with her normal friends all together.

Freddie looked closer at the table, but he didn't see any blonde. That meant either Sam wasn't with her or she was still on her way to the table. Freddie looked at his watch, and it was a quarter to one, so that meant Sam wouldn't be showing up with lunch almost over.

Now, his next plan was to decide if he should just go up to Cat and ask her where Sam is, or wait until the end of the day and follow Cat home that way he would know where Sam lived. No, wait, the second one sounded too creepy. Well, so did him showing up randomly to the high school and spying on all of Cat's friends. Man, this was not going as easy as he thought it was going to be.

"Can I help you?"

Freddie screamed and turned around to see who sneaked up on him. Turns out it was the white kid with the talking puppet. Great. Well, it actually was great because he didn't have the talking puppet on him.

"Robbie, right?" Freddie asked, straightening his shirt.

"Yeah...?" Robbie answered in a question, but then gasped. "Hey, wait, you're the kid that came, like, three years ago with your friends, right?" Freddie nodded his head. "Wow, what are you doing back in L.A.? Don't tell me someone cheating on you too."

Freddie laughed. "No, no," he said, turning to point at the table. "I'm interested in the red head."

"Wait, which interested do you mean?" Robbie grabbed Freddie's shoulder to turn him back around. "Because she's mine. Well, kinda mines, but still mine!"

"Relax," Freddie slapped his hand off his shoulder. "I'm not **THAT** interested-"

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?"

"Will you shush?!" Freddie yelled. "I need to talk to your girlfriend to find where my girlfriend is." Freddie smacked a hand to his face. "I mean not my girlfriend, just my best friend."

"You must be as confused as I am in the love life game, huh," Robbie guessed, shaking his head at Freddie.

"You have no idea," Freddie said, enlarging his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you come over to the table and say hi to the rest of the rang?" Robbie asked, pulling Freddie out of hiding to bring him over to the gang ignoring Freddie trying to pull away. "Hey, gang!"

"Hey, Robbie," Andre said, and then immediately pointed to Freddie. "Who's your new friend?"

"You guys might remember this kid," Robbie said, "His friend shared a boyfriend with Tori!"

Tori gasped. "You mean Steven?" Tori got up from the table too look at Freddie. "Hey, oh my gosh, yeah, you're that producer!"

"That's me," Freddie laughed, "I'm Freddie."

"What are you doing in L.A.?" Beck asked. "Shouldn't you be off, you know, producing?"

Cat gasped, jumping up from the table. "Wait! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Cat!" Tori screamed, "That's not a nice way-"

"No, no," Cat shook her hands. "I mean, you're really not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, it's not his school nor where he lives," Beck said.

Cat screamed. "You're supposed to be in Seattle waiting!"

"Waiting for what?" Jade asked and Cat screamed again.

"I can't say it!" She plopped right back down on the table. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, I can't get that surprise now that I'm here," Freddie said and Cat dropped her head into her arms. "So, can I see Sam?"

Cat threw her head up. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"I told you I can't tell you!" Cat yelled, getting up and walking up to Freddie to smack his shoulder. "Why did you have to come here and ruin the surprise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Freddie said, rubbing the spot Cat hit him. "I came here to see Sam and talk to her."

"Sam's not here," Tori said.

"Yes, she is. She left a year ago and moved here," Freddie said, looking at everyone who where all confused. All their eyes then trailed to Cat who had both hands on her mouth.

"Why are you guys look at me?" Cat asked behind her hands.

"Is this why you haven't let any of us come to your new apartment?" Robbie asked.

"Sam's dangerous!" Cat yelled, "I don't want a murder to happen!"

"Jade's dangerous too, but she hasn't killed a person," Beck said.

"Yet," Jade added with an evil smile and Beck sighed, shaking his head.

"Cat," Freddie said, sitting next to Cat, "Where is Sam?"

"I can't tell you," Cat whispered, "It'll ruin the surprise."

"Cat, when are you ever able to keep anything a secret?" Jade asked with the others nodding their heads.

"Because this one is special," Cat said. "This one is cute. Sam took so much time in making sure she had everything before driving home to surprise Freddie on his birthday and showing up at his front door."

She laughed and the others smiled at Cat once again blurting a secret.

"What?" Freddie asked and Cat stopped laughing.

She smacked a hand on the lunch table. "Aw, dang it!" She screamed. "You did it again, Cat!"

Freddie was still shocked frozen, starring at Cat, but lost in his thoughts. If Sam was in Seattle getting ready to surprise him on his birthday, she was going to be the one in for the surprise when she found out Freddie wasn't even there.

"How did you get here?" Andre asked Freddie. "You can just drive back, can't you?"

"I took a flight that doesn't leave until Friday," Freddie whispered, folding his hands on the table to try and get his thoughts cleared. "Even if I drive back home, I don't have a ride and fifteen hours later I might miss seeing Sam."

The table was quiet. Freddie covered his face with his hands – he couldn't believe what was happening to him this year for his birthday. Sam was God knows where by now. This is what he gets for being the nice guy and giving her the surprise for a change.

Freddie grabbed his phone to try and give Sam a call. He dialed her number and when bringing the phone to his ear the automatic voice on the other line sent him straight to her voice mail. Great, her phone was dead, so now there was no way in contacting her.

* * *

Sam arrived at the mall with her sister who followed after her and they walked to every store Melanie knew by heart. Sam wanted to find the perfect dress for tomorrow and at this point she didn't care how short or long it was because what Freddie said just made her heart do a flip. It was rare for that to do too for Sam's heart was pure metal.

Sam wanted it to be blue for he knew that was Freddie's favorite color. Everything he owned was blue, and she knew he had a few rare things after learning it was Sam's favorite color. Mass it together and it made purple which was also a cute color, but Sam's number one color she wanted to find was blue. If she didn't like anything blue then she would think of the purple.

"So, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Melanie asked as she was going through a rack of dresses in one store they entered.

"I didn't think that out yet," Sam said, "All I thought of was showing up and seeing the look on his face," she laughed.

"Well, you'll get the boy to faint, that's for sure," Meanie commented and heard Sam laugh again.

"I mean, him seeing me I thought was going to be the best present he would get," Sam continued talking, "He hasn't seen me for over a year and we both know he doesn't have any other friends beside the Nerd Squad."

"What about that Train Team you told me he was in?"

"Oh, no, those are the same Nerds."

Melanie gasped and called Sam over to the other side of the store. Sam swore if she found another yellow dress she was going to pull someone's hair out and it was highly going to be hers. She sighed and walked over, but gasped too at the dress Melanie had in her hands.

Melanie found a strapless knee length ocean blue dress. The top was white, but then it had a blue belt with a sparkling flower on the side and a floral skirt with two layers.

"This is actually cute," Sam admitted, looking at the dress.

"And I have the perfect accessories to go with it!" Melanie excitingly said. "Silver will be your best friend with this dress."

Sam took a moment before nodding her head with a smile and grabbing the dress out of Melanie's hands, "I'm getting it."

"Yay!" Melanie yelled, jumping up and down with a clap of her hands. "Awesome!"

"I hate to admit this, but I'm actually excited to see Freddie tomorrow," Sam said as the girls paid for the dress. "I mean, I know we have other things to worry about, but that can wait a day."

"Yes, exactly!" Melanie agreed. "We have plenty of time to find Mom, but right now you need to get your boyfriend back as your boyfriend and this is going to do just the job."

"Whoa," Sam said as she grabbed he receipt and the bag from the lady behind the counter, "Let's relax on the whole boyfriend thing."

"What? Why not?" Melanie asked, holding onto Sam's arms as the twins walked out of the mall to head to another store. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want the weirdo to be my boyfriend again," Sam explained, "That's just taking it too far. I mean, I just came for his birthday."

"Isn't the reason why you came for his birthday is because you care?" Melanie cooed and Sam pushed her away.

"I came because I knew everyone else would have forgotten," Sam said and Melanie laughed.

"Sure, sure," She sarcastically said, walking ahead of her sister. "What's the issue, Sis?" She turned around to stop her sister from walking. "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

"A man?" Sam repeated with a laugh. She was the one this time to walk ahead of her sister after giving her a shove. "You're crazy. After all these years Freddie still hasn't made it to the boy level let alone a man."

"So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper," Melanie said with a shrug. She then lifted a finger up to make her point, "but this I'm certain of." She ran up to her sister to grab hold of her arm to have her look at her. "You can fix that fixer-upper with a little bit of love!"

"You're insane," Sam said, running off as her sister rolled her eyes, watching her sister walk away.

"I bet it's the tough way he walks," Melanie looked at her nails pretending she had interest in them as she tried to grab Sam's attention. "Or the excitement way he talks," She held her hands against her head in a dreamy way. "Or the big, handsome muscles on his arms."

"Melanie, stop," Sam said, but her sister of course ignored her.

"And thought we both know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly, but you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!" She said, running to the middle of the store and turned to look at her sister who stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled over to her sister, but she only threw her purse at Sam and continued to dance in the middle of the store.

"So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws." Melanie danced around, gaining attention from the others around, "Like his peculiar love for technology, especially his pearphone, that's a little outside of nature's laws!"

"Melanie!" Sam called again, trying to walk around her sister, but she would only block her way.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper!" Melanie continued to sing, "But this I'm certain of. You can fix that fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Sam tried to beg again, but Melanie shook her head and ran over to a guy who was shopping with his girl.

"So tell me, Sam, is it the way that he runs scared?" Melanie leaned her arm against the stranger's shoulder. "Or that he's socially impaired." She threw both her hands in front of her mouth. "Or that he only likes to kiss you all alone out of public?"

"No!" Sam yelled. "He's kissed me plenty of times out-" but she was wasn't able to continue her sentence.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly brownness?" She ruffed another man's hair that was the same color as Freddie's before running to another guy.

Sam only followed her sister and laughed, amused with her sister's singing.

"Or maybe the way he covered up that he's the honest good?" Melanie hugged the two strangers and ran ahead.

She did a cartwheel down the hallway and the strangers all moved to the side to give her, her entrance.

"So, he's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs!" She landed on his feet and threw her hands up. "His isolation is confirmation of his desperation of human hugs." She started spinning around, and ran to her sister to grab her hands and twirl together, "So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!"

Sam groaned, this time walking faster away from her sister to head home as she laughed, skipping after her sister. She hummed the rest of the tune to herself for she could tell that Sam wasn't in the mood for her singing.


	5. Tuesday February 4th

Midnight strike in Los Angeles as Freddie was sitting on the couch with Sam's British blanket around him. Cat brought over a cup of hot chocolate and Freddie whispered a "thanks" before taking the glass.

"Happy birthday, Freddie," Cat said with a smile and Freddie huffed.

"Yeah, it would be a happy one if Sam was here," he said, rubbing his thumb against the glass. "But thank you." He took a sip of his chocolate.

"Did you try to call her?" Cat asked, taking a set next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, about a thousand times," Freddie said, grabbing his phone from his pocket to check if maybe she called him back, "But she won't answer and I still haven't gotten anything from her."

"Well, according to her she said she wasn't going to talk to you until she surprised you," Cat said. "And now I don't have to feel bad about ruining your surprise because you won't get it."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Can't you just buy another plane ticket home?" Cat asked, grabbing the laptop from the coffee table and trying to find a website where she could buy one.

"I'm out of cash," Freddie admitted, placing the cup down on the table to grab the laptop from Cat, "Plus, by the time the plane lands Sam might be gone from Seattle."

"So, are you planning on just waiting until she comes back here?"

Freddie nodded his head. "It's all I can do. I just have to make sure she won't kill me when she gets here."

"She's supposed to return by Friday. Without you there I'm sure she'll return sooner."

Freddie sat back on the couch and rubbed his face again. "Let's just hope she comes back to begin with and not wait for me there."

* * *

It was half past midnight and Sam decided it was finally time to go over to Freddie's apartment and surprise him. The half hour should have given Mrs. Benson enough time to give Freddie the first cake of the day and a little present. Freddie would have a total of four presents throughout the day from his mom – one at midnight, one before school, one after school, and then the last one before they go to bed. It was nice for Freddie because in the end he would get what he asked for, but then there were times Mrs. Benson would give him some weird present and he would have to be thankful for it for his mother gave it to him.

Just like last year when Mrs. Benson had given him girl clothes by accident and it wasn't like Freddie could return it for his mom wanted him to wear it at times when they were going out. Sam loved the pink sweater with Hello Kitty printed when Freddie had it on because it was totally him.

Sam got off her motorcycle and removed the pants she had underneath her dress. She didn't want to drive around Seattle just in a skirt because she knew someone was going to make a comment on being able to see her underwear or something feminine that would make Sam go crazy and hurt someone. And she didn't want to go to jail today. She worked too hard on trying her best to make sure she made it to the apartment today. So far nothing went wrong!

Sam was actually getting more and more excited as she parked her bike and entered the front lobby. Lewburt was passed out on the front desk, so it made it easy for Sam to walk right past him and into the elevator. When the elevator was going up Sam was looking at her body to make sure she looked just perfect before arriving to the D level.

Melanie was able to throw on some silver hoops and glitter heels with a bow on front of them. Melanie was going to throw some rings and bracelets on Sam, but she stopped her sister – Melanie was lucky she was able to get earrings and heels on her. Besides, who know how long she was going to be able to see Freddie before his mom caught him out of bed and forced him in as if he was a little kid.

The elevator dinged and Sam took a deep breath in before walking out to the floor and taking her time walking to Freddie's door. If she had her cellphone it would have been easier to just tell him to open the front door. Now that she didn't have it she would have to knock and wait for someone to come open it. If it was Mrs. Benson then she was going to be stuck standing there for twenty minutes before being able to see Freddie. She would be surprised if it was T-Bo because he can't wake up to anything.

Sam didn't hesitate to just knock on the door and get this over with and just see her best friend. She stood there for two minutes before the door opened and Sam held her breath.

She tried so hard not to scream when seeing who opened the door.

"Melanie?"

"No, you dummy, it's your other daughter!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy!" Pam said, coming to give her daughter a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were back from Los Angeles?"

"Don't worry about me," Sam said, slapping her mother off her and away, "I want to know why Melanie called me crying saying you gave up the house to live with your new boy toy."

"Oh, yeah, that's true," Pam said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big problem. "The house was too big and I felt bored without you girls there."

"Mom, you know we were going to come back one day – we always do," Sam said. She threw her arms out to her side, "I mean look at me now. And Melanie's back home too. She says we have until Friday to clear out."

"Then what are you doing here?" Pam asked again. "Shouldn't you be helping your sister move out?"

"No, I told her that could wait. I had something else planned for tonight."

"What, you wanted to see Mrs. Benson?"

"Wrong again. Today is Freddie's birthday and I'm dressed like Melanie to surprise him."

Pam crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. "Freddie's not here," she shook her head. "When I sneaked in last night his room was cleared."

"What?" Sam asked, "Move over let me see," she pushed her mom and walked straight into the house. Mrs. Benson's door was opened, so that meant she wasn't home yet from work. Sam walked straight into Freddie's room, and it was true.

Freddie's room had no Freddie in it. How was that possible? Freddie actually had something to do for his birthday once in his life?

"According to his pissy mother he left Saturday somewhere by himself and hasn't returned yet nor picked up his cellphone," Pat said from the door as Sam was stuck in the middle of Freddie's room.

Sam turned to her mother and was going to ask something, but instead she pushed right through her mom again and out of the apartment. She could hear her mother calling her, but Sam grabbed the extra key she had kept hidden in her shoe and unlocked Carly's door. She entered and locked the door behind her that way her mother wouldn't follow her inside. Pat tried to open it, but it was locked. She took a step back and watched the door for a moment, hoping Sam would open it for her, but there was no movement, so she just turned around and went back to Freddie's apartment.

Sam slide down against the back of the door, throwing her hands into her hair. What the heck was she supposed to do herself here? There was no way she was able to call Freddie either for she had no phone and he probably wouldn't answer anyone's call unless it was from her.

Before she was able to ask herself another question Spencer came running into the living room holding his banjo again as he was screaming at the top of his lungs that got Sam to scream from fear too.

"Melanie!" Spencer said when he turned on the lights to see the blonde. "Why are you on my floor?"

"Spencer!" Sam screamed, getting up from the floor and throwing her heels off to smack him with it. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Spencer asked, grabbing the heels out of Sam's hands and threw them on the side with his banjo. "Why are you dressed like Melanie?"

He grabbed Sam by her arms and brought her in for a hug when she broke into tears. Sam didn't bother trying to move out of it for she needed someone right now and Spencer was the closes person.

"When did you plan on calling me?" Spencer whispered in her ear. "Oh, Thank God you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," Sam said in between her tears. She couldn't believe Spencer was worried all this time about her. If she knew she would have made sure to at least call him a few times. "Do you even know who I am?"

Spencer pulled her away to look at the tears on her face. "Where's Freddie?"

"Apparently in L.A," Sam said half laughing and half crying. "I tried to surprise him and it turns out the stupid nub wanted to surprise me." She wiped the tears away form her eyes. "What a nub."

"That nub is someone you dressed like your sister for," Spencer reminded, poking her stomach to try and make her smile, but Sam only smacked his finger away. He laughed and pulled Sam back into another hug. "Did you call him?"

"I left my phone in a motel," Sam answered, pressing her hands against Spencer's chest. "It was too late to go back and find it."

"Well, then let's use mine," Spencer said, letting Sam go so they could walk into his bedroom.

"But my mom said he won't answer anyone's calls unless it's mine," Sam said, tying her curls up and clearing her face entirely from all the crying.

"Unless it's mine, of course," Spencer said, "He loves me more than his own mother. He loves me more than you," he joked that got Sam to at least chuckle. "You just have to get ready to surprise him."

"Surprise?" Sam repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to take his breath away over the phone or not?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to surprise him over the phone! That's just not me."

"Well, it is now," Spencer dialed the number and Sam started shaking her hands from nervousness.

* * *

Freddie was still on the couch watching something on television, when his phone started to ring. He was going to let it go to voice mail, but when he saw the contact picture was Spencer, Freddie rolled his eyes and actually decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Freddie asked in a monotone, still upset about what happened to him.

"Hey, kiddo, happy birthday," Spencer greeted, looking at Sam and placed the phone in the middle on speaker.

"Thanks, Spencer," Freddie said, rubbing his eyes. "You won't believe how I screwed up this year."

"You can tell me all about that in a second," Spencer stopped Freddie. "I first need to give you your present."

"My...what?" Freddie asked. "You do know we're on the phone, right? Did you forget how that works?"

"Freddie I'm a 32 year old man I think I finally learned how to work these things. Now, are you going to let me give you your present or not?"

Freddie sighed. "Sure, uh, let's see if you can change my mood."

Spencer smiled at Sam and nodded his head. Sam nodded back and took a deep breath in.

"_Freddie, I promise I'll be alright. I tried to say happy birthday here tonight. I'm sorry I tried to write the story of my life," _Sam sang into the phone and she heard Freddie gasp, but continued to sing to him. _"You know all about this dream I gotta chase – I get a little closer everyday. California's not that far away. I'm not that far away."_

"Good job," Spencer whispered, giving her a thumbs up before getting back to Freddie on the phone call. "So, did you like that gift?"

"Sam," Freddie whispered.

"Hey," Sam said.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" Freddie asked. "I can't believe you went all the way to Seattle just for my birthday."

"Well, I didn't come just for your birthday," Sam tried to cover her softness for him. "My mom sold the house so I had to come save Melanie."

"Cat told me your plan," Freddie said and heard Sam curse on the other line. "She spilled the beans."

"Leave it to Cat to not keep a secret," Sam rolled her eyes. "So, when are you supposed to be back?" Sam asked.

"My flight leaves on Friday," Freddie rubbed his face. "All the other flights are booked; Cat checked today."

"Man, why did you have to go ruin everything and fly to me?" Sam accidentally blurted out. She was just too upset to keep it in.

"Excuse me for caring so much about you!" Freddie argued right back. "A year of not seeing someone I love I'm so sorry for wanting to."

"You what?"

"What?" Freddie asked himself, thinking over what he said.

"Sam dressed up in a dress and heels because she loves you too!" Spencer screamed into the phone and Sam slapped him too late.

"Really?" Freddie asked and Sam couldn't say anything. She just smacked a hand to her face and shook her head, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Okay, well, don't leave Los Angeles. I'll be there as soon as I can." She said to Freddie, getting up from Spencer's bed and heading for the exit.

"Sam, what about the house and your sister?" Spencer reminded, stopping Sam from running out the door.

Sam snapped her fingers. "Damn, I forgot about Melanie." She ran back to the phone. "Okay, Freddie, don't leave Cat. I don't have my phone so I won't be able to call you, but just wait until I come home. As soon as I'm done with everything here I'll come straight to you."

"Yeah, okay!" Freddie excitingly said, getting up from the couch. "No problem. Just, uh, try to get here by Friday."

"Yeah, don't remind me about the time."

Freddie hung up, and jumped up and down in excitement, flailing his arms. Meanwhile Sam ran out of the house, grabbed her shoes, and was about to knock onto the Benson's door, but instead she hit her mother's forehead.

"What is wrong with you?" Pat asked, rubbing her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, seeing her mother holding a suitcase in her hands.

"It's a long story," Pam sighed, hearing T-Bo crying in the background had her groan and she shut the door. "Let's get out of here before Crazy Benson comes home and sees me."

"Are you coming home?" Sam asked over her shoulder when her mom walked passed her.

Pam stopped walking and turned her head with a straight face. It took a few seconds for her to form a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm coming home."


	6. Wednesday February 5th

Sam and Pam both jumped on Sam's bike and drove back to their house to see that the house was completely covered with caution tape all over. The two ladies gasped especially when they didn't see Melanie's car in the garage.

Pam ran up to the front door to try and open it, but she couldn't get it unlocked. Even with the spare key the family left underneath the vase near the front door was gone.

"Melanie?!" Sam called, trying to see if her sister was either in the house or anywhere around, but she got no response.

"I thought you said the people weren't supposed to come until tomorrow?" Pam asked.

"That's what Melanie told me, but she must have called the people to come early."

"Leave it to Melanie to always do the right thing," Pam mocked, waving her hands in the air in anger. "Now what?"

"You know, I kind of like the decorations," Sam commented, looking at the house from far away. "It'll keep those annoying girl scouts away."

"But I love stealing their cookies," Pam whined.

"Oh, we can still do that from down the street. My hiding place is behind that big oak tree at the corner."

Pam snorted. "It ain't no hiding place I get told all the time you hide there. I knew you hid there since you were little when you never wanted to take a bath."

Sam gasped. "What? No way!" She snapped her fingers. "Damn, now I'm going to have to find a new place."

Melanie's cadillac drove down the street and she stopped in front of the house with a honk of her horn to get her mother and sister's attention. She got out of the car and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked, removing her sunglasses. "Why is the house closed off?"

"You're asking us?" Sam and Pam questioned together, pointing at themselves.

"If anyone can get our house cautioned it'll be you two," Melanie stuck her arms to her hips and Sam and Pam couldn't help but nod their heads – she was right.

"So, wait, you're saying you're not the one that called?" Sam asked.

"Why in the world would I get our house shut? I still have my makeup kit in there!" Melanie yelled, running to the front door. In one huge kick she was able to break into the house and run inside.

"What the chizz?" Pam screamed.

"So she is a Puckett," Sam commented. "Minus the reason for why she broke into the house, but it works."

"Okay, so what's the next plan?" Pam asked, following her daughters into the house.

"We just try to get our house back, what else?"

"Even with the caution tape on? They're not going to give it back to me now."

Sam paused at the front door – suddenly she got an idea.

She smiled, looking at her mom when she turned around to see Sam still out the front door.

"Melanie still has her makeup kit here, right?" Sam asked.

Pam cocked her head to the side. "Yeah...? That's what she ran in here, remember?"

"I think I may know how we can get our house back," she said, running upstairs to Melanie's room. Pam took a moment to guess what Sam might have in mind, but she had nothing, so she just followed Sam upstairs.

"Melanie, what did that stinky school in Vermont teach you?" Sam asked when entering Melanie's room.

"What could you possibly be up to now?" Melanie asked, turning around from her bed completely covered with her entire makeup set from over the years.

"With all the makeup you have I think I know how to put it in use," she said. When her mother came in the room she looked at Pam and Melanie. "We scare the bank people from taking the house."

"No way!" Melanie yelled, taking a step back. "I was able to help you scare Cat, but I am not scaring important bank people from doing their job."

"Melanie, this is our house we're talking about!" Sam said, taking a step forward to grab her sister's shoulders. "Where are you going to keep your junk if we don't have a house?"

Melanie kept quiet for a moment, thinking the question over. "Your apartment in Cali?" She said in a question.

"Heck no," Sam said in a smile, patting Melanie's shoulder. "Now, we have to practice this if we don't want them to call the cops on us tomorrow."

"I can't go to jail I'll get kicked out of my school!" Melanie said.

"Then make us look scary," Pam said, grabbing two chairs from the corner of the room to have her and Sam sit down. "They must teach you something about Halloween in school."

Melanie sighted. "Fine." She stomped her foot and grabbed one of the makeup pallets. "But I don't like this."

"When do you ever like anything fun?" Sam asked before her sister threw a bunch of color powder on her face to get Sam to choke on the dust. "I have such a strong word for you right now."

* * *

"I am freaking out," Freddie paced back and forth in the living room. "I don't know what to do."

"It seems like you're entertaining yourself just fine," Goomer commented, laughing from the kitchen stool as he watched Freddie walk around.

"Where's Cat?" Freddie asked for the fifth time and Goomer only smiled and turned around in his seat.

Freddie had came out of his morning shower to see that Cat was no where to be found in the house and with this creepy guy name Goomer in the kitchen. He wouldn't tell Freddie where Cat went or what he was doing here in replacement. Cat never mentioned anything about having someone else living in the apartment, nor anything about something crazy guy.

"Can't you just tell me anything?" Freddie asked.

"My name's Goomer!" Goomer said, having Freddie groan in frustration.

Freddie couldn't even leave the house for he didn't know where to go or had any lightest idea where Cat could be. It was a huge city.

Just then another guy came in through the back door. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Hi, Dice," Goomer said to the curly little guy.

"You're not Cat either," Freddie groaned.

"You must be Freddie," Dice said. "Please excuse Goomer for he's just being...well, Goomer."

"I'm just playing a joke like Sam said I should," Gommer said.

"You talked to Sam?" Freddie jumped to Goomer.

"I talk to Sam all the time!"

"Recently?"

"No, she's not here."

"Obviously," Freddie threw his hands to his face.

"Goomer stop," Dice covered the smile on his face from Goomer playing around with Freddie.

"Can you guys just tell me where Cat is?" Freddie begged.

"She's at school," Dice finally answered. "It's Wednesday. I don't know about you guys in Seattle, but here you go to school Monday through Friday."

Freddie sighed, dropping to the couch behind him. "No wonder."

Cat finally walked through the door with her backpack and coat in her hands. "Hi, guys!"

"Did you leave me with a babysitter?" Freddie asked when Cat turned back around after closing the front door.

"Yeah, why?" Cat asked, dropping her stuff on the dining room table. "It was the smart thing to do."

"You left Goomer in charge?" Dice asked.

"Yes," Cat nodded. "Sam said if she were to ever leave Freddie alone anywhere she would have to get him a babysitter so that's what I did."

"Does Sam really talk about me that much?"

Cat was going to say something, but she covered her mouth again. In the moment of silence Freddie shook his head in embarrassment, but at the same time happy that Sam still talked about him.

"I had fun today," Goomer shared, laughing. Dice only patted his shoulder and Cat was happy even though she had no idea what he did to Freddie for the past few hours.


	7. Thursday February 6th and Friday

The front door opened and three bank loaners walked in to examine the house. They had to get rid of everything if they wanted to bring this house back on the market and hopefully get someone else to buy it.

"It was such a shame those Puckett's couldn't pay for this place anymore," the bank lady sarcastically commented. She took a walk through the living room and a smell of something dying already caught her nose causing her to start gagging until she got out of that room.

"I don't know how we're going to be able to clean this place." the bank man number one said. He still stood near the front door for he was afraid to go anywhere else around the house.

"We could always burn it," the second lady called from the kitchen. "Have then sell it as empty land."

"Forget that," the first lady said, coming into the kitchen with her nose plugged by her fingers. "We'd never get approve to set a house on fire."

"Not unless we do it accidentally," the guy mumbled to himself when also walking into the kitchen

A sound was then heard of something crashing onto the ground. The three bank loaners turned around, but saw nothing there except for a floor with broken glass on the ground.

"Who was that?" One of the loaners asked, but the other two were quiet.

From the other side of the room another breaking glass and the loaners screamed.

"What is going on?!" The man asked, trying to look around the room, but there was no one in the darkness.

One by one the lights cut off to make the house darker. Drapes were getting thrown on the windows, but whoever or whatever was doing it was moving too fast for no one could see who was behind it.

"I bet it's the Pucketts!" The blond lady loaner yelled, trying to get the other two to calm down and stop screaming every time something happened. "They're back!"

"Then why are they destroying the house?" The brunette lady asked. "It's their property!"

There was a blood curdling scream from upstairs, so the three ran up to see where it came from, but there was no one in either rooms up there.

"Okay, if you think it's the Puckett's," the man asked the blond, "Then where are they?"

The scream came from downstairs, but the three didn't race to run back down. There was even a noise that sounded like a gun going off and the two ladies screamed again from fear.

"Can we please just get out of here?" The brunette asked her fellow workers. "Whoever is in this house can keep it I don't want it anymore!"

The man tip toed to the staircase and placed his hand on the railing, but noticed it was, for some reason, really sticky. He brought out his phone and turned on the flashlight when bringing his hands to the girls and they all screamed when his hand was completely red and dripping with blood.

There was two more gun shots and the three ran downstairs, but tripped on their way down and landed in a puddle of blood that got all over their clothes and hair. They kept screaming, looking at one another noticing that they looked as if they came out from a crime scene.

"_GET OUT!"_ Three voices from different parts of the house yelled to the three sitting in the middle of the blood puddle. "_Get out and do not return."_

"Now can we listen?!" The ladies screamed and the man was the first one to open the front door while still screaming and the ladies followed after.

When the car was heard driving down the streets the Pucketts stepped out from the shadows, covered in complete black clothes and makeup with their hair tied back, and laughed while giving each other high fives.

"I can't believe you still have buckets of blood kept in the basement," Melanie held her nose when the smell got to it.

"And you said they were never going to come in handy," Sam said, poking her sister's sides and she sarcastically laughed while swatting her sister away.

"Well, now we can finally get rid of it and make more room downstairs," Pam said, moving her feet around in it.

"Or we could decorate the house with it that way no more people will come," Sam suggested and Pam laughed, grabbing handfuls of blood to run outside and rub against the house with her daughter.

Melanie sighed, shaking her head at the two once again doubting the fact that she has the same genes at them.

Just then her watch beeped and she looked down at it and gasped. "Sammy!" She screamed. "Freddie's flight leaves in ten hours!"

"What?!" Sam yelled from outside, stopping from decorating the house. "You're lying!" She stopped in, her hands covered in blood.

"No!" Melanie said, showing her watch to Sam who groaned. She tried shaking off the blood, but it wouldn't come off, so she rubbed her hands on Melanie's clothes and she screamed.

"Come on!" Sam said, grabbing her sister's arm and running to the garage. "Mom, we'll be back!"

"Bring dinner when you do!" Pam called from outside, still throwing the blood all over the place.

"Sam, why are you bringing me?" Melanie asked when she was forced to sit on the back bike and wear her pink bike helmet form when they were kids that still surprisingly fit on her head.

"Because you're the one with the cellphone," Sam strapped on hers and kicked start her bike. "Now put in the address and let's hurry!"

"Do you really think we'll make-?" Melanie tried to ask, but Sam sped out of the garage before she was able to finish her sentence clearly. "IIIIIIIIIII-T!"

"We have to make it!" Sam shouted over the wind that was blowing at their faces. "I can't let Freddie board that plane!"

"Why can't you just call and tell him that?" Melanie asked, scrolling through her phone to find Freddie's number. "Shoot, I don't think I ever got it."

"We haven't left Seattle yet and you're already useless, Mel," she said as she zoomed through the cars down the street.

"Sam, are you sure this is legal?" Melanie asked, screaming as Sam came close to some of the cars, but she was able to past right through them and inch ahead.

"What have I ever done that was ever legal?"

"Good point."

For the rest of the bike ride Melanie tried her best to keep quiet for she knew that Sam needed her concentration to make it back to L.A. In time. That, and so that Sam wouldn't accidentally push Melanie off her seat and have her stranded in God knows where they are.

Melanie showed Sam whenever the GPS told her to take a turn, but Sam seemed like she knew where she was going, so the GPS was more of a backup plan in case Sam got lost, but knowing her she wouldn't.

The two only hoped that Freddie was sitting on the couch waiting for her to come. At least Melanie would be able to meet Cat again for she seemed like she and Melanie would get along great.

Melanie tapped her sister's shoulder to point at a motel as a sign to ask if she wanted to rest, but Sam just shook her head and kept going. She didn't want to take any chance by resting and wasting time. The more she didn't rest the faster she would be able to get back home and see Freddie for his, what now would be, late birthday present.

When they finally got into California Sam felt her heart beat faster for she knew that it was getting closer and closer to when she would be able to see Freddie. What would she say? What would he think of her showing up covered in blood? At least the makeup rubbed off, so she looked normal for the most part.

The blood would just have to be something she would tell him in the future.

Just as Sam entered downtown Los Angeles, her bike starting making weird noises and it slowed down.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked, finally able to hear herself without the wind blowing everywhere.

"Oh crab!" Sam yelled, seeing the gas tank. "I was so caught up in waiting to get back to Freddie I forgot to get gas."

Melanie and Sam looked around to see no gas station nearby they could push the bike to.

Sam dropped her head on her bike. Great, she had two perfect plans and none of them went through. This must be God's sign telling her never to do something nice for anyone, but herself and her family again, because nothing was going right and probably won't.

"What now?" Melanie asked.


	8. Rest of Friday February 7th

"Melanie, this can't be happening!" Sam screamed, trying again and again to start her bike, but it just wouldn't go. "Come on, Baby, you can do this!"

"At this rate you'll miss Freddie!" Melanie said, pulling her arm out to check her watch and see that it was close time to Freddie checking into his flight.

Sam groaned, "You're right," she jumped off her bike saying and removed her helmet. "You stay here."

"What?" Melanie yelled, seeing her sister tying her hair back. She then removed her jacket and throw it at her twin. "What are you doing?"

"I'm running the rest!" She answered, "You stay here and call the towing place to get the bike." She ordered. Sam then patted her sister's shoulder, wished her good luck, and started running.

"Sammy!" Melanie screamed, getting off the bike to try and run after her, but Sam already sped down the road. "I don't know any towing places!"

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

"That's it," Freddie sighted, throwing the bag strap over his shoulder. "I'm all ready to go."

"Freddie, are you sure you can't wait a little longer?" Cat asked, jumping back and forth from the living room to the backyard. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

Freddie shook his head. "I can't," he stepped outside and didn't hear the bike anywhere. "I have to go." He gave Cat a hug. "Thank you so much for everything."

Freddie let her go and turned his way to the front door. Cat didn't know what to do. She looking down at her phone and saw the time ticking by, but when she looked up the bike was no where to be seen.

_A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Freddie had a cab waiting for him outside the apartment complex that way he could get to the airport on time. He took a moment to look over his shoulder hoping maybe Cat was running down to call him back inside because Sam finally arrived, but only sighted and got in. He wasted too much time already and he had to check in if he wanted to make his plane ride.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

Sam was sure glad she took off her jacket because she already was sweating. She wanted to stop running and take a break to breathe, but she couldn't waste any time. The faster she got to the airport the better for then she could choke Freddie to death. And after she was going to buy herself a new cellphone because until now she never knew how important having one was. It would have made this journey so much easier.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace _

Sam stopped at the corner of one street, but kept jumping up and down from one feet to the other. The cars were zooming down and she was thinking if it was worth running through the cars.

With her head moving side to side she screamed real loud and took one huge leap up and jumped right on top of a car. It was then the battle of the car hopping as the drivers were honking at her as she appeared on their roofs. Some had stepped on their brakes that caused others to rear-end them and a huge line was created. Sam didn't bother to look back once she got back down on the other side and everyone was calling to her. She had way more important things to deal with than people who didn't know how to drive. She would deal with the cops later when she showed up to her house.

Sam was loosing time. She looked down at her watch and saw that had almost kicked twenty minutes. At this rate Sam would probably miss the flight, but she had to keep trying. She tried to run faster and if her legs would fall off when she stopped then that was worth well it.

_Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here_

Freddie got up to where the security check in was. He looked around through the crowd as there were families that were saying goodbye to their company before they had gotten in line to check in. Freddie was a little upset, but still had hope that Sam was going to arrive. He looked around again and again.

"Last call for Washington!" The security guard screamed from his chair when there was no line left.

Freddie sighed. He took a deep breath in and waved to the guard before he had left from his chair. Freddie ran over and gave him his ticket and license before stepping through the X-Ray machine and getting his carry-on bags checked. The whole time he was looking over at the other side hoping to see the blonde girl he knew since middle school, but there was no sign of anyone and that upset Freddie even more.

_No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope _

"Freddie!" Sam screamed as she ran down the sidewalk to the entrance of the airport. She pushed through people like her regular self as she kept screaming his name. When she entered the airport she zoomed around the place, but didn't see the nub anywhere. "Freddie!" She called again, having people look at her as if they were all Freddie. She only yelled and ran up to the front desk.

"Which way to the Washington gate?" Sam asked the man behind the desk.

"Upstairs on the first left," The guy said. He looked down at the clipboard and shook his head, "The plane is all set to go you'll never make it."

"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed at him and he jumped, throwing the papers up and they scattered all over the floor.

Sam ran up the escalator, pushing people aside so she could hop most of the stairs and get to the second floor faster.

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

When she got up to the second floor Sam looked around and saw the sign that pointed to the entrance to where Freddie had gone to in order to get his flight to Washington.

_Two worlds, one family_

Sam went around the strip that layout the lines and ran right through the X-Ray machine. The guards surrounding looked over at her and tried to call her back, but Sam kept running away.

The guards didn't know what to do. They knew the plane had taken off so she would come right back and they could catch her then.

_Trust your heart_

Sam's heart was pounding as she ran down the hallway through the food courts and around the people who were blocking her way. It was especially hard to move around those who had carts full of suitcases.

_Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

Sam finally got to where Freddie's flight was supposed to be. She saw there were no one left in the waiting room where his flight gate was, so she walked over to the lady standing behind the desk and threw her hands down to startle the poor lady.

"Where...is...the...flight?" Sam tried to form into a sentence, but her breath was way too short for her to say anymore words.

"You mean the flight to Seattle?" The lady asked, stepping back from Sam and her heaving. Because she couldn't talk anymore, Sam just nodded her head and the lady looked behind her at the closed gate. "It already left?"

"WHAT?" Sam screamed, throwing her hands down on the table again and the lady screamed. "Whatdoyoumeanitleft?" She said in one breath and walked around the counter to grab the lady's shirt. "Left where?!"

"It t-t-t-took off," The lady struggled to say in fear, afraid of what Sam was going to do. She didn't know if she should call security, or just let the girl do whatever she was.

Sam let the lady go and threw her hands to her forehead. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She missed Freddie for the second time in the same month. God dammit why couldn't he have just let the plane go and take another one some other time? Sam would have been able to pay for the ticket herself – she had a job that payed with real money!

"Is there something-?" The lady tried to ask to help Sam out, but she just shook her head and walked away from her. She let go of her hair to hide behind and looked on the floor.

Great. She had nothing. Freddie left back to Seattle, her bike was stuck somewhere in the middle of the road, no cellphone, no money to use a payphone nor call a cab to take her home – she had to use her feet on this one.

Sam took her time to walk back to the front entrance. Boy, was she going to get into a lot of trouble when she got back to the x-rays. Security was probably waiting for her to get back and arrest her for trespassing. What else could go wrong today?

She said that too soon. A bunch of girls started screaming and Sam had to stop in the middle and face the ceiling. Are you serious? There was no reason to be screaming just because you're seeing someone after a while. Especially like little school girls that was way too extra. Sam tried to keep walking, but the girls were still screaming like fangirls.

Sam had to see what they were screaming about. She faced her head to the left and saw there were a bunch of girls and they were jumping in front of a boy who was sitting on one of the chairs near the window. They were all holding some kind of pad for the boy to sign, but he didn't feel like wanting to do anything.

Wow, out of all places to see a celebrity, did one really have to come to the public airport? Didn't they have their own?

Sam was going to keep walking, now that she knew where the screams where coming from so she could avoid that spot, but the voice made her stop again.

"Girls, please, I'm not in the mood."

That voice sounded way too familiar.

"Maybe tomorrow. I promise."

NO WAY.

The girls finally gave up on trying to get an autograph, so they just took a bunch of pictures and walked away. That gave the chance to Sam to walk over and make sure it was really the dirtbag. Sam took baby steps over to make sure he didn't see her just yet. His attention was out the window and lost in his thoughts with his bag right in front of his feet. His hands were folded on his lap and his eyes were closed when Sam came around.

She didn't know what to say or what to do to get him to notice she was there. Or if she even wanted to let him know she was there. There was so many mixed emotions running around her body, so by the time she was able to make a decision Freddie had opened his eyes and jumped up from the seat.

"Sam?" He whispered.

Sam grabbed him by the jacket and pulled his body in so she could smack her lips on his. That was the first thing that she thought of and it was the perfect move because Freddie grabbed her face and she felt him smile.


	9. The End

Sam finally let go of the kiss, but to push Freddie back and punch him as hard as she could right dead center of his chest. Freddie let out a huge scream that caught everyone's attention for those that were passing by, but seeing there was nothing serious going on they kept walking.

Sam was still breathing heavy since she ran all the way from the other side of the world. Freddie kept feeling the sting of the pain from her punch and head was bounding from the impact.

"What the CHIZZ was that for?!" Freddie was able to scream out, bending over to rub his ribs.

"Why did you leave the apartment when I told you NOT to?!" Sam answered back with another question, yelling at him. She placed a hand on her heart to try and calm herself down. She really almost had a heart attack thinking he left.

"Because!" Freddie got up, placing his arms to his side to control his breathing, "You were no where to be found, cellphone gone, no answer from Spencer on where you went; what did you want me to do?!"

"Listen to me!" Sam said, grabbing onto his shirt to pull him, what Freddie thought was another blow to the stomach, but instead it was something Sam would have never done in millions of years.

Actually give Freddie a hug.

"Thank you," Freddie heard Sam whisper and his jaw dropped.

"For what?" Freddie had to ask, still stunned at her words.

"Staying," Sam mumbled into his chest. "It probably cost you a fortune."

Freddie smiled, placing a hand on her back. "Just a few hundreds. No big deal."

Sam looked up at him. "Why don't I make it up to you by buying you some lunch?"

Freddie laughed, clapping his hands to his mouth. "What you can do is buy me another ticket home."

"Home?" Sam repeated. "Home." She looked at the ground. "Aw, chizz! I forgot about Melanie!"

"What?" Freddie tried to ask, but Sam only grabbed his hand and the two started running outside after Sam grabbed the only bag Freddie had.

When getting outside, however, they were surprised to meet Melanie already in the parking lot waiting for the two. She had a gigantic smile on her face and started laughing when seeing her twin sister surprised at her there.

"Melanie?" Freddie and Sam asked together when her sister removed the helmet off her head.

"I am TOTALLY a Puckett!" Melanie yelled, clapping her hands when showing the two that the bike was in perfect condition again.

"How did you figure out how to ride it?" Sam asked, taking a step down from the curb to look at her bike. "No, wait, how did you get gas?"

"Some guy came to help me," Melanie said, getting off the bike to pass Sam her outfit before she ripped it off her body. "He was sweet and knew what to do. He even gave me his number! So a score for me and a score for you." She explained when passing Sam's helmet. She then turned to Freddie and threw her arms up to give him a hug by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Freddie Benson, how are you?"

"I'm better now, thanks," Freddie answered in a laugh, still seeing Sam surprised that her sister was able to get herself out of the mess.

Sam placed her helmet on her bike. "Wait, that doesn't explain how you learned how to ride a bike."

"Sam, when you're traveling as much as I do, you end up meeting a biker gang."

"You met a biker gang?!"

"Honey, please," Melanie turned around, reveling her leather jacket. "I AM in a biker gang."

"Pretty pink preppy princesses..." Sam red the pink letters that were in cursive with glitter and sparkles thrown on the lettering. "I don't even want to ask."

Melanie turned back around and clapped her hands. "So, what's the plan with you two?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. They didn't even talk about that yet. All they wanted was to eat, and Freddie wanted to figure out how to get home since his flight left.

"We could always have you here...?" Sam suggested, trying to break the silence with something to say. "I mean, obviously I don't care if you wanna stay or not," she shrugged her shoulders and looked down, away from Freddie, "It's all up to you." She rubbed a finger on her bike. "Since my baby's fixed I could just drop you home right now."

Freddie crossed his arms, looking at Melanie since Sam obviously didn't want to look at him right now. The silence Freddie did on purpose to get Sam's heart racing since he knew what she wanted him to do, but the torture Sam was going through as she was waiting for his answer was the best part. The more quiet Freddie stayed the more Sam's finger would be twirling around.

"Hmmm," Freddie hummed, forming a smile when she looked at Melanie who tried to even keep her giggle in for she knew what Freddie was trying to do. "I haven't really been in Los Angeles lately," Freddie started slowly saying. "I COULD go for a vacation." He saw Sam's eyes raise up, but continued on facing Melanie. "I mean, what does another, let's say, week, harm?" He shrugged his shoulders before turning to Sam who was looking at him. "Well, that is if a certain someone would be okay with me staying over." He raised an eyebrow and the two looked to Sam.

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled under hear breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Melanie asked, taking a step to her twin.

"I said...I'm okay with it," Sam mumbled again, this time turning her head to the opposite direction.

"Sam, we still can't hear," Freddie said and Sam sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just grab my bag and go back in the airport to-."

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand to get him to stop walking. She took another sigh and turned to Freddie. "I said I'd be glad if you stayed. We should go catch dinner and a movie or something. I don't know. Let's have some fun?"

"Yeah," Freddie smiled, throwing his bag over his shoulders to pull Sam in closer. "That sounds like the perfect reason not to go back to Seattle. Plus, I have to get you a new cellphone."

"Ah, don't worry about that," Sam said. "There's plenty of people in Los Angeles. I'll just pick pocket someone and take theirs."

"You certainty will not!" Freddie and Melanie yelled together, Freddie pressing his hands against her pockets to make sure she already hadn't.

"I'm kidding!" Sam said in between her laughs, throwing her hands up. "Geez, do you really think I'm still that big of a felon?"

"Yes!" Freddie and Melanie said together that got Sam to laugh again.

"Yeah, you're right who am I kidding." She grabbed her helemet from the bike and threw it to Freddie's stomach. "You ready?"

"Wh-where we going?" Freddie asked, taking a step to the bike.

"Out to have some fun," Sam smiled, clipping on the one she had given to Melanie. "You're gonna be here for a week, right?"

"Wait, what about me?" Melanie asked, looking at Sam. "How am I gonna get home?"

"You said you had that new boyfriend, right?" Sam asked when she and Freddie had hopped up on the bike. "Call him," she turned on her bike, "And if he doesn't answer you then call me and I'll come back later."

Sam winked at her sister before driving off, leaving Melanie in the dust. She turned around to look at the two drive off before fishing into her pocket to first pull out the guys number, and then reach for her phone, but it was no where in her butt pockets. She reached all over her body, but then gasped when putting the pieces together.

"Sammy!" Melanie screamed out to the distance. "How am I supposed to get help if you STOLE MY PHONE?!"


End file.
